


best friends are forever

by candidshot



Series: episodes [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Over drinks and massage, Catarina tells Magnus she won't allow him to give up on love... especially after Alec's lil rant.Prompted by S02ep19





	best friends are forever

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes.

"I saw, you know".

"Saw what?"

Catarina has a plotting smile on her lips as she gets up from the sofa motioning to Magnus. "Sit".

Magnus knows better than to resist so they switch roles, Magnus sitting and Catarina massaging his shoulders.

"What's his name?"

Magnus flinches. His mind hard at work trying to dodge the question. "What's whose name?" immediately attempting to move away.

She holds him back however, pressing down into his shoulder, giving him a kind of pain that's sweet but also telling Magnus there's no escape.

"Love in Tokyo, huh?" she suddenly says, and Magnus can feel the tease in her voice.

Magnus settles back into the sofa, taking a sip from the bottle of beer Catarina is drinking from since earlier. "I didn't call you here for this, Cat".

"Consider it killing two birds with one stone. Now, talk up".

Magnus sighs, takes a few seconds to gather his thoughts then tells her, "Perhaps, the love of my life".

She bends over and stares him in the eyes looking appalled, "I thought Ragnor and I were the love of your life".

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, "Well, it seems you've been replaced".

"Never", She replies, snatching the beer from Magnus and taking a quick sip before going back to massage his shoulder, her fingers moving in all the right places, making all the stress and his loneliness of letting Alec go more bearable. "What's his name?"

"Alexander".

She hums a thinking sound, "Alexander as in, Alec?"

Magnus turns around, eye wide in pleasant surprise. "You know him?"

"I do. He's famous in Madzie's stories".

"Oh", Magnus couldn't keep back a giggle. "She talks about him?"

"If she wasn't already a warlock with magic, I would've thought you two promised her fairy dust or something. You are all she talks about - always, Alec and Magnus did this and Magnus and Alec did that".

Soon, their laughter full the room in a pleasantness and Magnus is really grateful to have the company of his best friend.

"So why did you toss the purikura away? He's extremely cute and looks extremely happy - you too, my dear friend, look extremely happy in those pictures".

Clenching his jawlines, Magnus tells her. "It's too risky".

"Go on".

"A war might break out anytime soon".

"Go on".

When Magnus didn't know how else to answer, she walks around to sit on the sofa to face him. "In the purikura, he had markings that looked like runes. Is that what this is all about?"

Magnus sighs, frowning - showing all signs of sadness. "Then you already know".

Taking his hand into hers and rubbing his knuckles in a comforting motion, she tells him, "You can't throw it away. I won't let you".

"But---".

"But first, let's stop this Valentine you mentioned earlier".

"Catarina I--".

Just then, a phone starts to buzz.

"It's mine", Magnus takes it from his pocket, "voice message".

' _Magnus_ ' - that alone had Magnus's heart aching, and it shows on his face - ' _I know I hurt you. I know that you have responsibilities as a leader. I also know that you love me. But Magnus, you really hurt my feelings today so whatever grand plan you're working on had better be worth it--- I trust you. I always have. And so when this is over, if you still need me to, then I'll apologise a thousand times. But I also need you to do the same because, I'm pissed. I'm pissed at you. I'm pissed at myself. I'm pissed at the Clave, the Seelie Queen, Valentine, fake Sebastian, and I'm pissed that I'm so pissed and that I want to be with you right now but can't. OK? Bye.' -_

Magnus is speechless, still holding the phone at his ear, speechless - feeling all sorts of emotions from sadness to pain to humour to love - everything Alec felt in his little rant.

"Like I said," Catarina continues with a smug smile, "I won't let you throw it away, Magnus. Not when you call him the love of your life. And not after his little saltiness there". She then kneels in front of him with all seriousness and earnestness holding his hands again and looking him frank in the eyes telling him, "He's obviously miserable, Mags. You're both miserable. So at the end of all this Shadowhunters/Downworlders terror, I'll beat both your asses if you don't run back each other and apologise while kissing. Do you understand, sir? Am I making myself clear?"

Magnus smiles, nods then hugs her tight, "Yes, ma'am", he answers.

Truly, best friends are forever.

\---

magnus x alec


End file.
